


天然｜怦然心动

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: A团其他CP [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 一见钟情校园文学，正文以外有两个以前文为基础的同居段子副cp翔润，BGM是霉霉的《London Boy》
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ohno Satoshi, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 天然 - Relationship, 相叶雅纪/大野智, 雅智
Series: A团其他CP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653835
Kudos: 2





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 是从2019写到2020的给我担的生贺（跪）想说的话都在文里，希望我的船长能真正自由。  
> ——永远都是「Starry eyes sparking up my darkest night✨」

《怦然心动》 

又到一年开学季。

开始回暖又不那么热烈的春天，正如刚进入这所大学，有些羞怯却藏不住跃跃欲试的新生们。而他们的加入也意味着——对，就是社团招新。

原本相叶雅纪是打定主意要逃掉的——至今他依然无法忘记前两年的惨状：自己屈服于部长的威压，往桌前一站，再加一个他的发小二宫和也，两个人如同两朵无辜的看板花，路过的人无论男女都不由自主朝这边多看两眼。接下来就是连部长也无法控制的情形：男生也就罢了，毕竟是目标人群；女生，尤其是擅长运用撒娇武器的女生，才是真正难以抵挡。任凭二宫再伶牙俐齿，也在一众娇声软语中败下阵来。一天下来，好好一个男子棒球社硬生生多出几十名经理候选。部长怜香惜玉，看哪个都舍不得开除，结果就是一段时间里端茶倒水喊加油的比场上球员人数还多，叽叽喳喳吵闹不堪，队员彼此间都听不清对方在说什么。

有此等悲惨历史在，二宫今年早早托病，坚决回绝了此等费力不讨好的任务；相叶则不出所料地再次栽在了自己无法拒绝人的性格上，不得不在大好的休息日出门，加入社团之间一年一度的招新大战。

“小和，我出门了。”

学校宿舍只允许新生入住，本着省钱的原则，二宫在找公寓时自然拉上了自家竹马，从此两人在发小和同学之外又添了一层室友身份，二宫闭着眼睛都能猜出相叶现在一定一脸苦大仇深。

“别这么沮丧嘛相叶氏——”

为了胜过手中游戏机的音效，他非常努力地调高了音量，吓得相叶一哆嗦：“也许今天会有好事发生呢！”

——有好事你为什么不和我一起去!

相叶腹诽。终于磨磨蹭蹭出了门，他特意挑选了最绕远的一条路，甚至停下脚步，在樱花树下和枝头粉嫩的几朵花一一合影。颇有游客风味的自拍传到Instagram上立刻收获好些点赞。相叶美滋滋点开消息栏，刷新，最新的一条评论来自二宫。

「逃避不可耻但没用。PS.绕路也没用。」

相叶眉开眼笑的脸立刻拉长了。 

为了尽可能多招些新人，各个社团都铆足了劲儿，使出浑身解数，试图吸引一个个还有点怯怯的新生的眼球。喇叭已经是必备装备了——就算不喊也得拿在手上做做样子，邻近的街舞社更是干脆当众表演了一小段最新编的Hip-hop。相叶小心翼翼从围观人群身后绕过，不出意外见到自家社员一个个咬牙切齿目露精光，心中暗叫不妙，学长见到他后一副夸张的「得救了」的表情让他心情又沉重了几分。相叶不太情愿地戴上手套，将棒球帽帽檐压低，试图降低存在感，左边忽然传来一个有点迟疑的声音。

“请问……”

他转过头，看见一个比自己稍微矮一些的、皮肤很白的男孩子。还未到繁花掉落、需要为夏日做好准备的时节，男生鬓角一片已经剃得很利落，毛茸茸的金发精神地立着，却柔软得一望即知。身高差让他不得不保持仰视的姿态，也让相叶一低头就能看进他的眼里——并不是正统的双眼皮大眼睛，但双眸形状美丽，黑白分明，凝视人的时候清澈极了，像阳光下闪耀的泉水。一双秀气过分的眉毛让他看起来有点忧伤。

男生手中拿着一张宣传单：“美术社，是在这边吗？”

托前一晚失眠的福，大野智在踏入校园十分钟后就迷路了。

睡眠不足让他晕晕乎乎的。手里拿着的宣传单原本是属于其他人的，他上前去问，那人干脆直接给了他，又好心地指了路。他道了谢，边走边将这页薄薄的纸仔细看了几遍，脑中回忆起昨天领到的专业课课本——整篇奇奇怪怪的英文字母让他第一次怀疑起当初的选择是否正确。大野烦恼地抓了一把头发——整个高中时期他都是中长发，配上对于男生来说过于清秀的五官，甚至有过被电车痴汉骚扰的经历，这次趁着入学，他下了决心想改变形象——要是能顺带斩断自己那份优柔寡断就更好了。理发师挥舞着剪刀在他脑袋上方大刀阔斧，大野闭着眼睛，几乎能感觉到发丝随着咔嚓咔嚓的声响离自己远去——连同所有犹豫不决一起，情绪莫名地高涨起来，干脆一不做二不休，染了好友倾情推荐的金毛。全部完成站起来的瞬间，他从头到脚都轻飘飘的，少掉了曾经脚踏实地的安心感，像是忽然和大地失去了联系。怂恿他染发的人是他的高中同学，精力旺盛——不如说太旺盛了，刚入学就火速加入了学生会和足球社，是活跃分子加大大大忙人，没等大野造型完成就有事离开，留他仿佛做梦一般在并不熟悉的校园里行走——或者说飘浮着也可以。终于找到社团招新处，原本大野以为眼前这位笑容清爽的学长会比好友更加靠谱一点——某种意义上倒也没错：十分钟后，从没有打过棒球的他居然被相叶一番运动有助于睡眠质量的言论所打动，稀里糊涂加入了棒球社。

而这只是他告别过去、迎来新生活的第一步。

大学生是成人与儿童的混合体——认识大野后，相叶开始常常这样想。他还记得初见时大野穿了件针织衫——很学院派的打扮，气质却与“循规蹈矩”完全无关；凝视自己时的表情无辜，又透着一股满不在乎的气息；明明眼中的光芒依然充满男孩的味道，身体却已经是男人的骨架了。不过在相叶看来，比起“男人”，大野智还是更偏向“男孩”一些，带着少年特有的随心所欲，以及不知下一秒就会去向何方的不安定感。得知他念英文系时相叶有点惊讶，却又莫名地认为“这就对了”——外语，即使是最常见的英语，也不是会常常出现在日常生活中的东西。和这个人很配。后来大野告诉他，自己选择英语的契机是他高中的英语课代表，小姑娘永远一副活力满满的模样，每天准时冲上讲台带领大家晨读——这画面仅仅是看着都令人心生愉悦。那时他其实有过是不是专注画画会比较好的犹豫，最后却受她的感染选择了如今的专业，倒是契机本身在大学时放弃了英语，投身本国文学。

相叶直觉事情不会这么简单。

“智くん……喜欢那位课代表？”他犹豫一下，还是问出了口。

大野歪着头想了一会儿：“也许吧。”他不太在意地回答，低下头看手机。

社团活动结束后两人坐在场地外的长凳上休息——至少大野是休息，相叶则是早有预谋。见他不再搭理自己，相叶第一反应是自己逾矩了——他一向感觉这个被自己“骗”进社团的学弟并不那么喜欢自己，好不容易寻到单独相处的机会，自己怎么就忍不住好奇心呢……

“喏。”

冷不防，大野将手机举至他面前。相叶条件反射性接过，看见一张翻拍的水彩画：蓝色的火焰在暗淡的金色沙漠上无端燃起，烧到最旺盛时终于抵达了如同血液一般黏稠、但比它更为鲜艳的殷红天空，从此融为一体。大野戳着屏幕解释：“这是我后来想到她时画的一幅画……没什么特别的意义，就是觉得，很适合她。”他停顿了一下，“她给我的感觉就是这样的。”

所以是，热烈又安静……吗。相叶想。这是他第一次看见大野的画。托那位课代表小姐——也许还要加上一个自己——的福，大野没有进入美术系，棒球社是运动社团，体能消耗极高的训练也让大野无法兼顾美术社的活动。于是到目前为止，相叶所熟悉的大野，是一个相当器用、但似乎没有任何事情可以让他沉浸其中的男生，即使他在身边——就像现在这样——相叶能感觉到他的温度，余光一扫就能确认他认真的侧脸，却依然无法猜出他到底心系何方。正当相叶兀自发呆，犹豫着该如何自然地夸奖这幅画时，一个即使从远处也能一眼辨认出的金发男生朝这边跑了过来。相叶知道他——足球社今年的新人——似乎是姓樱井？刚来就吸引了无数女孩子的视线，连男生都觉得他的脐环和发色很酷。超级新人规规矩矩和相叶这个前辈问了好，接着熟门熟路搭上大野的肩膀，两人嘻嘻哈哈闹成一团。相叶被晾在一旁，脑子在一瞬间转了无数个该如何插话的念头，一个比一个更异想天开。他本来体温就比一般人高，着急起来，不一会儿额头上就布满了密密麻麻的汗珠。大野无意间回头看到，当即被吓了一跳。

“前辈还好吗？这是，中暑？”他惊讶又迟疑地问相叶。

“欸，可是现在才初夏啊？”超级新人也凑了过来。相叶脸涨得通红，他站起来往后退了好几步，刚要开口，却听到一个不属于三人中任何一人的声音。

“翔くん——”

他诧异地扭头寻找声音来源，发现长凳的另一边不知何时出现了一个头发长至肩膀，眉目姿态都艳丽的男生，似乎也是新生，步伐倒是不紧不慢，比起常规意义上的行走更像是分花拂柳而来。他面无表情地扫过相叶和大野，对上樱井的目光时眼神却迅速柔软了下来。他并没有坐下，只是俯下身，伏在樱井肩膀上对着他的耳朵说了几句话——很平常的动作，相叶却从其中看出了几分难以言喻的暧昧来。樱井听完后皱皱眉头，表情有点阴郁，但还是迅速起身和男生一起走了。大野若有所思地凝视他们离开的方向，直到相叶拍了拍他的肩膀才站起来，抬头仔细打量一番相叶的脸色，露出一个笑容——他有两颗极其惹人怜爱的小虎牙。

“太好了，前辈没有中暑！”

“……”

“啊……你说翔くん吗。” 

大野又露出了那种若有所思的神情，右手食指和大拇指轻轻捏着自己的下巴：“他就是这样的人啊，做什么都像是在燃烧。哦对了，刚才我说的英语课代表，她当时的男朋友就是翔くん哦。” 

“欸？”

“但他们分手了，女生说翔くん不能给她自己想要的东西。我大概是明白她的……怎么说呢？翔くん他需要的是可以一直陪在身边、能够跟得上他步伐，但又不能太自我的人。简单来说就是那个人必须爱他多过爱自己——虽然他好像还没发现这一点。”

“他找到那个人了吗？”相叶问。

“我觉得那个人已经出现了，不过这一点翔くん好像也没有发现。”大野嘟起嘴，“他有时候就是太固执了。”

相叶想起那个后来突然出现的男生。他不敢猜测大野的意思，斟酌了一下，小心翼翼地开口：“那你呢？你也这么固执吗？”

“……可能吧。”

大野似乎没想到他会这样问自己。他认真想了想，给出了在相叶看来肯定的回答。

今天课上Presentation的主题是环保。和大野一组的女孩子讲到一半时突然忘了词，在台前张口结舌，拼命掩饰自己的不知所措。大野负责话题的后半段，此时站在靠后一些的阴影里，眼见女生的手来回搓揉可怜的格子短裙，如同一棵在风中颤抖的树。她的外套是很漂亮的乳白色，这么近的距离，能看清她短裙下的双腿没有穿丝袜。

——一棵上半部分被雪覆盖的、光秃秃的树。

这个不合时宜的联想让大野微笑了一下，正巧女生向他投来一个求救的眼神，于是这微笑顺理成章被当作了救场的保证。 

真是麻烦啊……

他回忆着女生给他看过的发言草稿，硬着头皮上前。投影仪的光线在他脸上打出很干净的光影。其中一段大野怎么也想不起来，干脆根据图片编造了一堆不知所云的东西。老师似乎被他的语速糊弄了过去，在两人下台时露出一个微笑。终于走回座位时他松了口气，心里想的是等回去就要把那棵树画出来。 

如果世间真的有“命运”这种东西，大野打赌自己一定不是它的偏爱对象——头脑一热选了英语系就算了，作为对爱好的补偿，他打定了主意要加入美术社，却莫名其妙事与愿违打起了完全不擅长的棒球。他看似是安静的个性，其实表达欲望相当强烈——一半体现在他私下其实相当能说，另一半则仰仗画笔。被那个姓相叶的棒球社学长问起为什么要选择英语时，大野心血来潮，将不曾告诉过任何人的理由说了出来——也许潜意识中他其实希望相叶认为自己是个浪漫的人——他甚至给相叶看了那幅画。

——“智くん……喜欢那位课代表？”

事实是他不知道。他真的不知道。时至今日，他依然闭上眼睛就能想起那张娇嫩的笑脸，笑声清澈极了——大概只有那样的声音才配称为是银铃般的。曾经他常常会想起她，可在相叶提出这个问题前他却从未意识到这感情也许早已越界——也许是因为当初她在和樱井交往，而樱井是他最好的朋友。可他仔细想想，还是否定了这个理由。大野能模模糊糊感觉到：自己对喜欢和爱这样强烈的情感的感知似乎和其他人都不太一样。他也有过几个女朋友，都是主动前来告白的女孩子，站在他面前，目光灼灼，坚定地说喜欢他，想要和他交往。为什么她们可以这么坚定？至今大野都没想明白，打动自己的到底是她们的心意还是这种一往无前。为什么所有人都清楚地知道他们要什么？只有他，他的情绪似乎比别人来得都迟缓一些，仿佛身体中有一股力量，将情感的源头冰冻了。这次也是——自相叶提醒后他才后知后觉也许自己真的喜欢过好友的女友。这样似乎不太好，可连樱井与她都已经属于往事，自己是不是也无须惦念了呢？并没有。相反的，过去的记忆开始如同电影一样在他脑子里循环播放，具体到各种各样的细节——他都不知道自己还有这种过目不忘的能力。好在他一向崇尚船到桥头自然直。这心平气和的想念持续了一段日子，连带着时不时友情回放一下相叶提出疑问时有点小心翼翼的眼神，到最后反而算不出到底谁出现的频率更高一些了。

——他有什么可小心翼翼的？

相叶一本正经地发表“打棒球的三十个好处”演讲时的表情又浮现在大野眼前。他真疑惑自己当时怎么就会被这番东拉西扯不知所云打动，明明每天只恨睡不够，现在居然天天早上爬起来去参加晨练，直累到上课坐着都能睡过去，有一次还被好脾气的老师敲了脑袋。

大野越想越气。

同寝室的人还没回来，他下了床，穿着拖鞋在宿舍里愤怒地啪嗒啪嗒走了好几趟，一转头瞥见桌上未完成的那幅画：圣诞树冷冷清清地立在荒地，被兜头盖了一捧雪。他小心地将顶端拨开，画上了最热烈的代表燃烧的红色。

这幅燃烧的树后来被大野带去棒球社，挂在他的衣柜里，每天晨跑前都看上一眼，从此再没出现过跑到一半睡着的灾难事件。

松本润是在社团招新时第一次见到樱井翔的——和相叶遇见大野的时间只差不到一个小时。当然，除了上帝之外没有人知道这个小玩笑。喜欢上樱井是一件再容易不过的事情——不如说他似乎天生就是照着被众人喜爱的模板所打造的：并不是那么乖巧的英俊，真正的聪明，灿烂得像阳光，连阳光照不到的地方都磊落。松本是家里的末子，又长了一张人见人爱的脸，从小到大都是被宠爱被追捧的一方，好在这种宠爱并没有让他忘乎所以，因此能看出自己其实来晚了一步——遇见他的时候，樱井已经是被爱情改造过的模样了。

暗恋仿佛没有尽头。松本很久没有尝到这滋味，心情苦涩时常常想：如果他能和其他人一样，将樱井同时和不少女孩子暧昧、却从未真正进入下一阶段的举动简单地指认为“轻浮”就好了。可偏偏他知道这人只是害怕一切认真的感情——很多人也许会将此当作流连花丛的借口，但樱井翔不是这样的人。他看得出来。同样能看出的还有樱井对他们目前的关系有点疑惑——他无法拒绝松本，过往的经验也无法告诉他当一个心有灵犀的同性好友出现时，到底是应该顺其自然还是远离。微妙的僵持在某天松本忍不住吻了他的脸颊后被打破，从此松本发现别说再进一步，连想见樱井一面都难，这才明白这人之前对自己是有多纵容。他大概知道樱井的心结是什么，却束手无策。这心事太特殊，对身边人无法言说。有意无意地，松本开始将更多时间用在网络和游戏上，也因此认识了同校一个酷爱打游戏的前辈。两人隔着屏幕聊了几次，松本就迫不及待地将这位二宫前辈拖出来吃了好几次简餐。二宫常年自带“举重若轻”的气场，松本又正好在寻找一个倾诉的出口——第二次见面，松本就按捺不住将困扰全数抖给了二宫。毫无保留的。二宫一开始还饶有兴趣地听听小学弟的心事，几个回合下来也被松本纠结的性格磨得没了脾气。谈话多是在学校咖啡厅进行，二宫一边听松本絮絮叨叨一边心不在焉地搅拌面前加了太多糖的摩卡，终于决定终止这没有尽头的折磨——替自己，也替松本。

“学弟啊——”

他长长地叹气，隔着桌子拍拍松本的肩膀：“如果你只是想说说你的苦恼而已，我随时奉陪，完——全没有问题。但显然你还没有放弃。你这种情况我没遇见过，实在不好瞎出主意。但我可以给你推荐一个最近情况和你差不多的人。不如你和他聊聊？”

于是下一个周末，松本对面坐着的人就换成了相叶雅纪。两人见到彼此时都在心里惊讶了一下，同时想起了那个气氛微妙的黄昏——那天樱井翔一如即往地躲着松本，而松本也一如既往用了冠冕堂皇的理由去找他。樱井不太情愿，却无法拒绝。松本看他对自己点点头，心里浮上一丝得意，接着又被悲凉淹没了。他像是想要证明什么似的去拉樱井的手腕，目光轻飘飘地扫过樱井身边常常被他挂在嘴边的高中同学大野智，以及大野身边相貌清爽却神情莫名有点窘迫的男子。松本还记得相叶那天流了很多汗，于是当他提议边走边聊时说了“不如去我经常去的家庭餐厅吧？”——直到两人在座位坐下，松本才反应过来两个大男人面对面谈心似乎有点矫情，更不要说这还是他们第一次——正式——见面。

二宫拒绝出席，表示不当什么奇怪的谈话节目主持人。 

正值正午时分，他们却毫无策略地选了窗户边的卡座。松本被阳光晃得睁不开眼，干脆低头专心致志对付眼前的草莓沙冰。一片慌乱中他忘记自己喜爱的其实巧克力口味——草莓也很甜，但和巧克力根本不能比。他赌气般地吸了一大口，被冰得倒吸一口凉气，脑中有根神经开始一跳一跳地疼。之前他总是和樱井一起来这里，两人边看菜单边偷偷抱怨消费真高，下一次却依然做出同样的选择——往往是松本求樱井给他补习，也因此会借口去洗手间偷偷结账。樱井为此说过他很多次，鼓起腮帮子抱怨“明明是我额外辛苦怎么最后还是像欠了你一样”，得到松本一句不明所以的“我就是想要翔くん欠我”——说这话时他歪着头，长长的睫毛一眨一眨，美得令樱井心慌，干脆偏头不去看他。

可这有什么用？那么多杯七百元一杯的可乐，清爽的柠檬牛排……前仆后继砸进去，樱井却依然一点回音也不肯给他。

——我这是在做什么呢？一遍一遍拿自己的事情麻烦不相关的前辈，在休息日和只见过一次的人见面……我到底在做什么？这些真的有意义吗？只要努力了他就会爱我吗？

松本不得不问自己。杯中的冰开始融化，草莓混合着红色果酱将液体染成一片浑浊。他厌倦地将它推开，不知道相叶正在对面偷偷观察他，心里想的是这个男孩子近看比之前还要漂亮。

这么好看的人，居然也会这样烦恼吗？

他又记起大野之前那番话。

****——** ** ****“翔くん他需要的是可以一直陪在身边、能够跟得上他步伐，但又不能太自我的人。** ** ****简单来说就是那个人必须爱他多过爱自己——虽然他好像还没发现这一点。”** **

樱井翔曾经喜欢的女孩子，在大野的画中是红色的流血的天空与蓝色的安静燃烧的火焰的结合体——热烈又安静，矛盾而美丽。相叶没有见过她，也不了解樱井。但大野了解。相叶心念一动，一时也忘了自己原本是来和松本互诉烦恼的，急急忙忙给大野发消息，问他能不能把之前那幅水彩画的照片传给自己。大野的回信来得很快，打开邮件前相叶原本默默组织了语言思考接下来如何安慰松本，却再一次在直面那样热烈色彩的瞬间忘记了一切。

松本不明所以地看着对面的人忽然变得沮丧的神色，还以为这位看起来很好说话的前辈终于对自己长时间的心不在焉生气了，急急忙忙开始道歉。相叶没办法，硬着头皮站起来走到松本旁边坐下，将从大野那里得来的信息一股脑倒给了松本，盼着这位学弟能自行提取出有用的部分。松本听得很专心。相叶说完后他沉默了好一会儿，脸上的表情很奇怪——像是生气，又像是喜悦。两种全然不同的情绪在他脸上宁静地流淌，相叶非常紧张地看着他，却听到他问自己：“听二宫前辈说，告诉前辈这些的那个人……你喜欢他？”语气却已经是肯定了。

“……是的。”

相叶不好意思地笑，眼睛亮亮的。于是松本也跟着他微笑，心想樱井翔你可真是足够幸运——也足够贪心，你知道自己早就被你的朋友看穿了吗？还好你遇到了我啊——除了我，还有谁能把你看得比自己更重要？

爱积累到很多时，就变成了很悲伤的温柔。此时松本心中就泛滥着这样的温柔，看相叶的眼神顿时有了同是天涯沦落人，相逢何必曾相识的温度——如果说他和樱井差的只是一个契机，眼前这个人面对的才是真正无从下手的困局。世界第一难以捉摸的就是人心，而「旁观者清」这句话，未必对所有人都适用。

“前辈喜欢的是一个很清醒的人——这一点你比我幸运。”松本慢慢地说，“但糊涂一点也许会更幸福……我大概知道一点这位大野さん的事情，醉心创作的人总是需要新鲜的灵感，你会觉得他心思飘忽也不奇怪。不过——”他非常真诚地说，“虽然是第一次正式见面，但前辈给我感觉是一个非常认真的人。面对这么认真的人、这么认真的付出，应该没有人不会被打动吧？哪怕只是一点点，零和一，终究是不一样的。虽然人都是不同的个体，但高兴的、悲伤的感情都是相似的不是吗？很抱歉我没办法给出太具体的建议，可我确实是认为前辈你就按照自己的想法来就好了——无论是进攻，还是就这样认真地等待下去。总有一天，前辈可以自信‘这个人，没有人比我更了解他、理解他’——而理解，已经是最接近，或者说，比爱情还要深刻的感情了啊。”

——什么时候开始喜欢这个人的呢？

这个问题相叶可以脱口而出：“第一次见面。”

“一见钟情，真没想到相叶氏你居然是这么浪漫的人。”

二宫的感叹介于佩服和嘲讽之间，相叶一时也拿不准他的真实想法。他不太习惯，或者说，不太会表达自己，于是所有他和二宫关于这场一见钟情的谈话都夭折在半路。

——为什么会喜欢他？

现成的回答是“喜欢是没有理由的”，可相叶知道这不过是搪塞。而他不愿意搪塞。

二宫很忧虑地看着他抓耳挠腮：“天啊你这个样子……我真担心你表白到一半就开始怀疑自己——相叶氏你能不能先把一切都想清楚再考虑下一步！”随后又摇头否定了自己，“算了，等你想清楚估计就晚了……果然还是执行力最重要了！执行力！”

他着急起来特别像宠物店里一刻不停踩踏滚轮的仓鼠。相叶被他逗笑了，心里漾起一种类似于阳光晒到草地的暖洋洋的温情。他没告诉二宫自己其实并不着急——二宫一定会骂他的。也许是被大野传染，一贯急脾气的他在此时竟然难得生出了点笃定。这信心来得莫名其妙，虽然还不能让他在二宫面前信誓旦旦做出保证，但足够保证那点希望的火光不灭，相信一切都会水到渠成，船到桥头自然直，明天会更好。

他在一次社团活动结束后叫住了准备离开的大野。

夏天的夜晚降临得很迟缓，粉金色的晚霞在他们头顶飞速飘过，很像一组流畅的电影镜头，可惜两人谁都没心思欣赏——相叶正努力寻找合适的话题切入主题，大野忙于应付前辈过于跳跃的思维，连思考为什么他要抓着自己不放的空隙都没有。

相叶选择的开场白非常糟糕——他干巴巴地和大野聊了两句功课，又问他有没有需要自己帮忙的地方——好像他糟糕的英文能帮上什么似的。大野看起来有点迷惑，好在他最不缺的就是耐心，硬生生和相叶绕学校走完了一整圈。路灯亮起来时相叶才惊觉竟然已经这么晚。大野默不作声地走在他身边，在盥洗室随便冲的湿漉漉的头发已经自然风干。

他竟然就这样什么都不问地陪自己走了这么久。

相叶泪点低，此时莫名其妙的感动一上来就有点想哭。他一边努力将眼泪往回咽，一边想：我真是好喜欢这个人。

和松本见面的那天，分开之前，气场惊人的学弟直视他的眼睛，又一次诚恳地重复：“前辈跟着自己的直觉来就好了。”

——直觉告诉他就是现在。

相叶伸手握住大野的手腕，微微使了点力让他停下。大野愣愣地抬头，眼神和仰头的姿态都让相叶回忆起两人第一次见面时，他也是这样看着自己——那时他暗自感叹这个男孩子的眼睛像阳光下闪耀的泉水，可现在，即使在夜色中，他眼中的光亮也一点没少。 

他抓住大野手腕的那只手向下滑了一些，轻柔地、仿佛害怕惊扰了这温柔气氛一般，牵住了他。 

“智くん……我喜欢你。从第一次见面开始。”他说。

“非常，非常喜欢。”

在大野智心里，相叶雅纪是什么样的存在？

——“导致我需要每天晨跑的坏学长。”

还有吗？

——“啊……最近似乎对翔くん很感兴趣的样子？”

还有吗？

——“这么一说，见到他的频率比最初高了不少呢。有点神奇。”

还有吗？

——“……还有点可疑。”

“喜欢？我？”

大野指着自己，一脸不可置信。 

“……”

猛点头。 

“……”

学长喜欢自己？喜欢自己？喜欢自己？！

该不会又是恶作剧，上当之后明天跑圈多加一千米。

大野鼓起嘴巴。 

“我拒绝。”

他气鼓鼓地走了。 

那幅冲动之下完成的燃烧的树当然是不能挂在衣柜里了。导致大野在晨练中途又打起了瞌睡，被监督拎起来时他苦着脸，头一次认认真真生起了相叶的气。

考试周渐渐逼近，专业课从新内容变成了无趣的练习再练习。老师让他们一遍又一遍地读课文，将英文翻译成日文，又把另一批日语翻译成英语。大野的头发长得很快，他没再将它们剪短，而是珍惜地留到了下巴，定期去补染，从烈日炎炎的夏天到层林尽染的秋季，顶着一头和本人性格非常不相符的招摇的金发安静地穿梭在校园中。

秋天真好啊。

将薄外套换成厚实帽衫时他感叹。午间的气温最高，他卷起袖子，露在衣袖外的手是凉的，胸膛却被柔软地保护着。这感觉很奇妙——因为秋天就是这样美丽又诡秘的季节：同时拥有凉凉的风和温热的阳光，空气是薄荷味的，吸一口，从鼻腔到喉咙都凉丝丝的。几周前大野搬出了学校宿舍，独自租了一间公寓。为此他买了一辆自行车，每天骑着它在坂道滑行时内心有一种轻盈的愉悦。

也许我上辈子是一只鸟。他满足地叹气。

“大野君，你来翻译一下这个。”

他迟到了。众多昏昏欲睡的学生里，老师一眼看到显眼的金色的脑袋，凭着印象叫出他的名字。大野匆匆忙忙站起来，拿出新配的框架眼镜戴上。

How long will I love you?

As longer if I can.

——我会爱你多久？只愿更长久。

老师点点头，再一次开口：“大野君旁边经常来蹭课的那位同学，对就是你。来说说这句。”

樱井的表情比大野更茫然——他是金融专业的。

Pain is the price you pay for love.

——痛是爱的代价。

好在老师没有为难他。简单一句话珍而重之地说完，樱井心中泛起一股冷冰冰的感动，坐下后才发现大野把脸埋在胳膊里闷笑。 

樱井愤怒地在他背上拍了一巴掌。

“还是我帮你占的座！”他气愤地说。

大野才不管，笑完后朝他摊开手：“蹭课费呢？”

“……”

一盒牛奶被不情不愿地推过来。

大野咧嘴一笑：“谢了。”

樱井出现在此地自然是为了躲避那位不屈不挠的松本同学。他苦恼地向大野汇报最新进展：松本最近和之前好像有点不太一样——不再步步紧逼，但每次见面，他眼里的光芒却令樱井本能地感觉不妙。大野隐隐约约知道松本和相叶有过一场谈话。但他不打算告诉樱井这个——樱井知道了搞不好会亲自去找相叶，这样一来，相叶上次对自己说的那句话……

“我喜欢你。”

他闭着眼睛都能回忆起那双弯起的笑眼——一点也没有寻常表白的人的慌张，代表他是真的决心已定，不到最后不会罢休。明白这一点后大野仿佛变为了心虚的一方，至此才后知后觉相叶的狡猾。

樱井还在絮絮叨叨，可大野知道他其实并不是真的需要自己回应，干脆专心听课。除去那一点点浪漫因素，他选择英语大部分还是因为确实擅长，至少应付考试绰绰有余。他对这种奇奇怪怪却韵律感十足的东西有点兴趣，却厌烦长篇大论的语法——他讨厌所有有标准答案的东西。大野咬着笔杆，无意识地扫过毫无怨言的同学们，心想自己也许永远不能发自内心地热爱这门学科了。前几天他向老师咨询了转系，回到公寓后戴上耳机，边听纯音乐边画画，完成时已经到了后半夜。流畅的语言可以是音乐，但音乐却不只是语言。音乐是创作的灵感，也是创作本身。从很早开始，大野就知道他与其他人不太一样——不是不热爱同龄人的娱乐，却永远无法对那些真正上瘾。他只喜欢画画。或者说，喜欢那种明白他可以自由自在随心所欲的笃定。身边人里只有樱井懂他——很奇怪，明明他们是完全不同的类型。樱井像一株积极的向日葵，是元气和热情的代名词；而大野，非要说的话，他愿意把自己比作流水，遇上陡坡时可以疾行，流经寒冷区域又自行凝成冰。冲刺很爽快，一动不动也没有什么不好。樱井总是需要阳光，需要新鲜的东西，他是注定要成为人们眼中风景的那种人，大野则需要这样的风景，来提醒他天气已经回暖，可以放心大胆地在阳光中融化。

最近他的生活中出现了一个和樱井非常类似的人——对，就是那个在他问路时笑容异常真诚、现在回想起来却非常可疑的学长相叶雅纪。大野对遇见这个人到底是不是一件好事持保留意见，因为每天晨练真的很累；但他也必须承认自己其实不那么讨厌奔跑——一半时间他享受独处，另一半时间他和所有男大学生一样，热爱一群人聚在一起时那种似乎可以战胜一切的毫无缘由的气氛高涨。这么一想，那位学长搞不好是歪打正着。

他看了一眼身边终于安静下来的樱井，心想自己大概就是没有办法拒绝这种类型的人。

樱井翔：……对着人家的脸叹气是很失礼的你知道吗（怒）

——果然还是有点困扰。

感受着来自相叶的恐怕本人都没有意识到的炙热目光，大野头痛地想。

天气阴沉，监督干脆提前结束了训练，催促一个个一身泥点的小子赶快回去。相叶帮着球队经理一起收拾完，更衣室里早不见了大野的身影。

来的时候喜欢掐点，宣布解散就跑得最快……

相叶摇着头无奈地笑。不是没想过当初哄骗大野入社是不是个错误，可最近他发现大野似乎情绪不高，反倒是运动完后脸色红润，看着有活力些。

——果然运动是最棒的……！

他哼着歌打开柜子，余光瞥见地上有个本子，捡起来翻开，见扉页上龙飞凤舞地写了一个“智”。 

与此同时，大野正在公寓里翻箱倒柜，不多时又返回来，将已经检查过一遍的书包抖了个底朝天。

明明他记得上完课就把笔记本放在书包里了啊………

焦虑和不知所措时他的表情反而呈现出一片茫然。正当大野犹豫是否要回一趟学校，沉闷的天空却像是终于下定了决心，同意闪电劈开自己，暴雨倾泻而出。

明天再说吧。大野愉快地叹气。他不喜欢雨天——在室内时除外。眼下正是最令人身心舒畅的那一种情况，他关紧了玻璃窗，窗帘却全部拉开，大方地任由雨声和残存的日光入侵不大的空间——也许只有这种时候才能称作安静又喧嚣。他躺在沙发上，舒服地闭上眼睛，琢磨着是先吃饭还是直接睡觉——不管是哪一种，都被突如其来的门铃声和下一秒冲进来的樱井打碎了。

大野只得被迫让出沙发，相当无奈地与僵着一张脸的好友面面相觑。樱井锋利的眉毛紧紧皱着，嘴角往下撇，这神情一看就是和松本吵架了——上周他们终于决定交往，当天凌晨樱井给大野打电话，几乎是用悲壮的语气宣布要和那位松本同学试试。大野恍惚以为自己还在梦中，迷迷糊糊地说那很好啊，却听到对面重重的叹气声。接下来就是不断上演的和今天类似的情节：樱井和松本中某一个先冲进来，然后是另一个——好像他的公寓是什么公用驿站。

大野烦恼地眨眨眼睛，刚想说什么，门铃又响了——松本润，到达现场。

“你今天怎么惹他了？”

大野任命地起身开门，倒也不真的指望樱井回答他。松本脸色苍白，一阵风似的从他身边刮过，动作矫健地直奔客厅。大野欲哭无泪地跟在他身后。然后就是吵架、情侣之间不收门票都没人愿意看的戏码。如果大野当初知道这两个人谈恋爱像打仗一样，大概也会在那天和樱井一起叹气的。

费了一番工夫把两个将恋爱谈成过家家的小朋友送走，天已经全黑了。雨依然在下，缠缠绵绵的，没有要停的意思。

这是要持续一整晚了，大野想。踌躇一会儿，到底还是没舍得拉上窗帘。他是真的累了，灌了几口生啤就开始犯困。卧室大床在房间的暖光中变成了类似新鲜奶油的甜蜜的淡黄色，诱人无比。大野迅速洗漱完毕，幸福地扑向中心——

叮咚。

谁会在这种时间上门扰人？大野顶着一头炸毛的金发，愤怒地跳起——他发誓，如果这次还是那两个不安生的家伙，自己绝对、绝对要把他们毫不留情地赶出去!

然而站在门口的并不是樱井或者松本。

“晚上好。”

浑身湿透的相叶将一个塑料纸包住的眼熟的笔记本举到他面前，笑得灿烂：“这是你的吗？”

大野愣了好几秒，直到相叶打了个巨大的喷嚏才如梦初醒地将他拽进门。接下来就是一系列手忙脚乱——倒热茶，递毛巾，相叶边脱衣服边含混不清地解释自己其实训练结束不久就出发了，只是半途迷路了才会这么晚才到。深秋的雨夜，混合着水汽的寒意几乎可以称得上刺骨了。大野将一身湿透的相叶推进浴室，自己转身去厨房煮了一小锅姜茶，等相叶从浴室出来不由分说灌了他一碗，自己也捧了一杯慢慢喝。相叶坐在他对面，连脑袋似乎都在冒热气。他身上穿着大野找出的一件不小心买大的T恤，长度够了，肩膀却依然有些紧绷。注意到大野的视线，相叶扯扯身上的衣服，笨拙地宽慰（其实并没有感到愧疚的）大野：“没事没事，下次可以准备件大的！啊，不是说我以后要经常来……不对，我的意思是，你没事可以准备一件以防万一，欸还是不对——”

生动地演示了什么叫口不择言多说多错。

大野忍俊不禁，差点把刚含进去的一口茶直接吐出来，好不容易咽下后整个上半身都伏在桌面，笑得腰都直不起来。相叶原本还在真心实意地尴尬，看大野这样也跟着一起笑。最后两个人都趴在桌上，脑袋抵着脑袋抹眼泪。大野揉着眼睛说“不行笑得肚子疼”，下一秒又变成“饿了”，站起来往冰箱走。相叶比他更快，几步跨进厨房，自来熟地打开冰箱门：“想吃什么？”

大野也不介意，歪头瞄到几根有点蔫的青菜：“那就拉面吧。”

相叶一拍手，兴高采烈地重复：“那就拉面吧！”

晚上大野只随便啃了几口零食，闻到正经食物的味道时才真正感觉饿了。相叶切了一把葱花，碎碎地撒在面上，香气和烟火气迎面扑来，差点让备受樱井和松本折磨的大野感动哭，只差嚎一句人间有真情。相叶十分上道地给他盛了一海碗，笑眯眯地看大野几乎把脑袋都埋进汤里。折腾了这么久相叶也饿了，很快将自己的那一份吃了个底朝天，端起碗走向厨房时大野终于记起了自己的主人身份，坚持不让相叶靠近水池边。相叶争不过他，乖乖交出碗筷，却依然坚持挪到了厨房，靠在门框上。大野不用回头就能感觉到背上两道如同小动物一样热乎乎的目光，这才想起这人似乎对自己还抱有其他心思，一时间有点进退两难，洗碗的速度不由慢了下来。一道闪电就在这时突然划过天空，接着是似乎可以撼动天地的雷声，刚刚变小了一些的雨又重新瓢泼。

大野：“……”

他认命地开口：“学长今晚就在我这里住吧？”

不看也知道那个人的眼睛一定突然亮了起来：“真的可以吗！”

大野仔细地将手上的泡沫洗干净，耳尖有点红：“いいよ。”

“真的真的可以吗！”

“……”

忽然就不是很想说话了。

半小时后，相叶在客厅不那么舒服的沙发上幸福地睡着了。一墙之隔，大野在床上翻来覆去，最后蹑手蹑脚起身将房门悄悄打开一条缝，盯着那个睡得很安稳的家伙随着呼吸起伏的身影好一会儿才又爬回床上。

听雨眠。

睡得太熟又忘了调闹钟的后果是两人第二天双双睡过了头。相叶第一堂没课，自告奋勇要载大野去学校。大野拗不过他，只好答应。他很少有机会坐谁的车后座，习惯了寒风凛然，突然被某个人妥帖地护在身后时有一种奇妙的违和感，但不讨厌。

“抓紧了！”

路经一个下坡，相叶冲冲冲的同时高声提醒大野。

“好！”

大野也拿出自己最大的音量回应他，闭上眼睛，身体随着重力向前方倒去，又被一片温热接住。如果现在是夏天，他一定会感到困倦的，可偏偏就是在这样一个露重的清晨，大自然的冰凉很容易让人产生想要与谁一起取暖的渴望。

相叶将他送到教学楼前，幅度很大地挥手：“拜——拜！”

仿佛大野不是在他十步之外，而是漂浮在一望无际的海面。

大野只好也潦草地挥舞了几下，在心里摇头——刚才他一个不注意，相叶就带着他拐进了一条铺满银杏树叶的陌生小路，最后几百米不得不拿出冲刺的速度才没让大野本周再一次喜提迟到。

——这个人啊……是该说有活力还是莽撞呢？啊不过，和他一起，好像总能看见新鲜的风景。

登堂入室这种事情，有第一次就有第二次。

觉察到大野对自己的接近并不排斥，相叶趁热打铁，在大野本人还没完全反应过来时迅速摸清了这个公寓的一切——包括附近的生活设施、超市分布、家里的备用钥匙藏在哪里等等，频繁地在放学后或者周末突然出现在门口，提着食材或者已经煮好的奇奇怪怪的料理，笑嘻嘻地说“打扰啦”。

知道打扰还来得这么勤快……

大野在心里嘀咕，接过袋子慢吞吞地去泡茶，相叶则熟练地找出他最喜欢的那双拖鞋换上。快到期末，两人有时候学习有时候看电视有时候什么也不干就躺在地上神侃。大野说：“相叶氏你一个户外派天天和我待在这里闷不闷啊。”相叶很诚实地点头：“有一点，智想不想去打球。”大野猛地坐起来，说：“那不如去写生吧！”相叶心想这不就是换个地方发呆，但主随客便在他这里完全反了过来，只能眉开眼笑地举双手赞同。结果果然如同他预料的那样——大野一沉浸在画中就什么都忘了，完成后看到相叶还愣了愣，满脸都是“这人为什么会在这里”的疑惑。相叶欲哭无泪，鼓起脸刚想抱怨，却见大野恍然大悟，不好意思地笑笑：“对不起对不起……无聊了吗？”

相叶：“……完全不会！”

他倒不完全是说谎——大野画画时相叶就光明正大地盯着他的侧脸发呆，心想难得的机会自己一定要看个够本。谁知道自己今天穿得太暖和，几分钟后就缩在高领毛衣里睡着了……睡着了…… 

他委屈巴巴地说给大野听——当然省略了自己的心路历程，又让大野笑得快要打滚，弯起来的美丽的眼睛让相叶刚刚收起的痴汉心思又冒了出来，心想自己喜欢的这人真的是很好看，眉目自成诗三百，鬓如春风裁。

“相叶氏真是太有趣了。”大野收起画板，回头才发现相叶不知为何还愣愣地坐在石头上，自然地伸手给他，“回去吗？”

相叶握着他的手起身，忽然发现两人此时的距离如此之近，他只要张开手臂就能将大野抱住。

“嗯？”

大野抬头。他的上一个笑容还没收回去，眼眸亮晶晶的，两颗小虎牙若隐若现。相叶心中如同有羽毛拂过，他心痒难耐，情不自禁地低下头吻了大野。

被偷吻的人有一瞬间的僵住，随即放松下来，笑着闭上眼睛。

第二年春天的开学季发生了两件大事。

第一件事是大野转到了美术系。相叶在第一天课后去接他，小心地问他感觉怎么样。大野摸摸下巴，脸色有点犹豫。

“难道不好？”

相叶感觉自己心都提起来了。

大野缓慢地摇头：“不是不好。”

——不如说是太好了。同学都很友善，老师亲切又博学，课程也有意思，要不是时间不够他真恨不得每一门都修。大野只是不敢相信——似乎从决定要转系开始，自己不算坎坷但始终迷雾重重的人生奇迹般地向着好的方向狂奔了起来——当然还是有小的挫折，但总体来说，顺利得不可思议。

甚至还锦上添花找到了交往的人。

大野停下来，直勾勾地看着相叶——这个人，这个人，自己不过是一次迷路，就这样出现在了他的生活中，也让他走进了自己的生活，从此像一缕微风，一朵夏花，一湾秋水，一片落雪那样水到渠成，不可缺少。大野太清楚，不管是曾经的课代表女孩还是樱井，他再欣赏也只能止步于旁观者。可相叶不一样。如果说迄今为止自己有真正影响过一个人，让他的生活甚至是生命从此变得不一样，那只能是相叶雅纪。 

相叶被他看得有点发毛：“所以到底是好不好？”他疑惑地问。

大野笑起来，走过去抱住他。 

“特别、特别好。”他说。

第二件事比较惊人：樱井和松本结婚了。

大野是在一个周末接到樱井的电话的。那时他正端详下周要交的一幅素描，没注意到樱井声音中那种不同寻常的平静。

“兄さん。”樱井很早就喜欢这么叫他，直到现在也延续了这个称呼。

“翔くん，现在是和松本くん在一起吗？”

樱井说：“是和他在一起。兄さん，我们在拉斯维加斯。”

这就是他的好友在这个樱花满开的春天创造的奇迹了——两人趁着周末跑去了美国，本来只是想见识一下世界闻名的赌场，却没想到几杯酒后给自己的人生也定下了一场赌局，直到现在依然胜负未定。

饶是大野算比较冷静的性格，也忍不住倒抽一口冷气：“你们……还好吗？”

“不太好，”樱井苦笑，“当时我们都喝多了。婚约书不见了没法办离婚手续，润都要疯了，大哭一场，说要和我分手。”

大野不知道该怎么安慰他：“还有别的办法吗？”

“有。找到证婚人补办婚约书，我还记得那个人的名字，准备等下去找找看。”

大野提心吊胆了一天，第二日收到樱井发来的消息。

「找到了。明天办手续。」

结果几天后他和相叶去机场接人，一眼看见樱井和松本牵着手，无名指上戴着同款的廉价指环——一看就是纪念品商店买的。

“你们……”

大野彻底不知道说什么好了。相叶看他脸色不对，连忙打圆场说先去吃饭吧小和还在餐厅等着呢。一顿饭大野食不知味，老是忍不住去看松本或者樱井。松本的变化很大——以前他凝视樱井的眼神总有一种随时可以飞蛾扑火的要命的热烈，可现在当他真的掉入火焰开始燃烧，整个人却忽然冷静了下来。突如其来的婚姻似乎将他的一部分情绪冻住了，和樱井交谈时神情前所未有的柔和坦然。然后樱井捏了捏他的手指，他们相视一笑。

离开餐厅前松本去洗手间，相叶和二宫在窃窃私语，大野看看四周，将樱井拉到一边。

“翔くん……”他犹豫着开口。

知道大野想问什么，樱井简短地向他解释了后续——原来他们在那之后找到了证婚人，重新宣誓完后却又同时不想离婚了。

“我想为他多做一些。”樱井语焉不详。

寻找证婚人的那两天究竟发生了什么，大野不知道，但有一点他是清楚的：樱井终究还是输给了松本——输给了他的热烈纯粹，他的义无反顾，以及藏在这激情后的小花招。可他心甘情愿。

大野忽然想起一个重要的问题：“你告诉阿姨了吗？”

樱井转了转眼珠。

想到好友精明能干的妈妈，大野迅速做出了决定：“以后阿姨要是问起来，你千万要告诉她我对这件事毫不知情。”

樱井大笑。 

直到回了公寓，大野还在想两人私定终身这件事，心中生出一点尘埃落定后莫名其妙的消沉，一反常态黏在相叶身边，相叶去哪他就跟到哪，就连抱着画板画画中途也出来看了好几次。相叶哪里会不知道他在想什么，在心里笑了半天，将还在发蒙的大野拉过来让他坐在自己腿上，把人面对面抱在怀里，一下一下地摸他的头发。

大野配合地被顺了一会儿毛，忽然笑起来。

相叶：“……喂。” 

大野笑得颤抖：“对不起对不起……但这样真的很像在安慰小孩子啊。”

“因为你就是小孩子，”相叶干脆利落地在他脑门上敲了一指，见他嘟嘴，又凑上去亲他，“——我的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://masatoshi.lofter.com/post/1f1d82c6_12e9bd8d3  
> 最后的画面灵感来源  
> 


	2. 番外：同居段子两则

#

今年年末实在是太冷了。

即使元气如相叶雅纪，一下班也不愿意在外面晃悠，只想早早回到家里空调的怀抱；大野智作为艺人原本行程安排很满，但他太硬核了，硬生生让经纪人推掉了所有年末的行程，美其名曰“要给男朋友过生日”——您是过生日还是生月？

业界知名经纪人被他气得半死，逢人提起大野都是未语先翻出一个白眼——“别跟我提那个说要享受生活的傻子！”

大野还不知道自己拥有了这个前缀——也没人敢告诉他。他大学毕业入的演艺圈，满打满算也才四年，却已经是知名的天才歌手兼俳优，唱功和演技都得到了一众前辈们认可，又因为是标准美男子长相，观众缘也相当不错，不少人评价他气质出尘，“自带仙气”。

“自带仙气”的某人是SNS苦手，工作需要偶尔接触，但始终不感兴趣，平时手机的用处就是看搞笑视频。自从休假开始，大野就将它丢在一边，天天在家窝着，晚睡晚起，悠闲自在，气死了年末加班狗相叶雅纪。

毫无人性的公司在宣布放假后还临时来了一波加班，相叶苦不堪言，结束完自己的部分就赶紧溜了。等他顶着一个冻得通红的鼻头打开门，就见大野以一个奇妙的姿势窝在被炉中，专注地盯着电视屏幕。旁边小桌上摆着一盘橘子只剩下两个，其中一个被剥开了一半，露出一点黄澄澄的果肉。

被工作蹂躏了大半天的相叶恨不得立刻扑进这片温暖，他蠢蠢欲动，却被大野皱着脸一巴掌推开——“去换衣服！你身上好冷。”

说完他扭过身，又变回猫咪伏地的姿态，仔细听还在小声、快乐地嘀咕——

“抱紧我的小被子～”

相叶绝倒。

#

同居情侣，尤其是爱心过剩的那一种（没有批评的意思），当在一起的时间太长，就会开始考虑用“共同抚养一种生物”的方式，来承担他们无处承放（划掉）的爱。

相叶和大野就属于这一种。

大学没毕业他们就住在了一起，但两人都不认为这段关系已经到了可以共同抚养孩子的阶段。于是，选择自然而然滑落到了第二项：宠物。

作为小时候家里养过孔雀的人（有什么关系？），相叶立刻拍着胸脯保证包在他身上。

大野信了他。他最近新接了一个剧本，只来得及给猫派投上一票，转身就进了组。

一个月后他跑通告顺便回家，打开门，一只白团子嗖地扑到了他脚上。大野把它拎起来，对着阳光仔细端详一番。

好可爱的……小狗狗。

大野：相叶雅纪出来挨打

小白狗名叫MOMO，来自松本润——对，就是那个松本。他在某次陪大野参加一个圈内的酒会时被星探看中，先是推脱不过作为模特拍了一组杂志照，谁知道大受好评，莫名其妙也入了演艺圈。最近他在一个电视剧中饰演女主的可爱型年下男友，昵称——正如各位猜测的那样——正是MOMO。

取名这事属于先斩后奏。等松本最终知道时，电视剧都播完了好几个月。 

起因还是樱井在某次晚餐时说漏了嘴，于是刚刚还笑语盈盈切牛排的人表情立刻变得杀气腾腾。

“你，说，什，么？！”

樱井：……小润你先把刀放下

结果晚餐也不吃了，松本把餐刀往桌上一拍，拉着樱井直奔相叶和大野的公寓。

相叶在之前收到了消息，听到门铃，慌慌张张抄起MOMO往大野怀里一扔，对着门外大声喊话——“松润松润，有话好说——”

大野把他推到一边，打开门，无视松本一脸凶神恶煞，将还没长成的小奶狗怼到他面前。

“可爱吗？”

MOMO是混血的蝴蝶犬，身上百分之八十是白色，只有耳朵和右边肚子上一块是很浅的棕；半边脸纯黑——有点像那个有名的酷狗，但眼睛要大很多。

和陌生人对视似乎让它有点紧张，一个劲儿舔鼻子，很快小鼻头就变得湿漉漉的。

它张开嘴，对着近在咫尺的松本的脸呲开一口嫩牙。

松本立刻被萌化了。他不情不愿地承认：“可爱。”

“这么可爱，难道还配不上你那个名字？！”

大野·凶巴巴·智。

松本：………

*以下为MOMO专场 

除了纯黑的一边脸，MOMO另一只眼睛外围也有一圈棕黑色，小时候看起来真的很像熊猫baby。

相叶：这个熊猫眼（戳）……你是小熊猫嘛～

MOMO：（歪头）（歪头）

长大后，身上那一块明亮的棕色依然很有存在感，和棕色的耳朵前后（？）呼应，看着…… 

相叶：不知道为什么感觉好甜啊……（摸下巴）

相叶（欢快的）：你这么甜，是豆沙卷嘛～

MOMO：（歪头）（歪头）

趴在沙发上前爪分开的样子有点像海豹。

相叶：你是小海豹嘛～

MOMO：（歪头）（歪头）

睡着了横躺在被子上，偶尔打幸福的小呼噜。

相叶：你是小猪嘛～

MOMO：（没睡醒时脾气很好，被蹭脸颊也不反抗，只是傻乎乎地笑）

跑起来很快，只看见一团白影。

大野：你是大兔子吗

相叶：……有被内涵到= =


End file.
